A Council of Villans
by Isa-810
Summary: All the bad guys of the LOZ games unite! Two heads are better then one right? Will this evil crew be able to caputer the Hero of Time and bring Ganon to the Hylian throne at last? Read to find out. I sux at summeries please R&R.
1. Gathering of Minons

Isa: I do not own LOZ. Just a few of copies of the games. --"

**_Council of Villains_**.  
**Chapter One A gathering of Minions.  
** The clouds drifted over Death Mountain Crater like a giant smoke ring that had been breathed by Volgivia himself. Maple, a young witch in training wiped her brow. The heat was rising rapidly and small drops of sweat stained her cheeks. She rose her broom stick higher, to get away from the musty air, but the atmosphere above it was just as thick.  
If it wasn't for the strange letter she had received by that accursed mail bird, she wouldn't even be here. But the note was written in black and mysterious ink and read:  
**_I don't suppose you've ever met me before, then again maybe you have, but not in the same manner, my master would like to meet with you on Death Mountain Crater around twelve o' clock sharp, (Hylain time) If you decided to attended, the meeting won't disappoint you, I am sure.  
_** There was no signature, name or even a date. Just that simple message, nothing more, nothing less. Maple spotted a dark mist float in from the east and below her a Greudo guard rode on horseback. Maple shrugged her gaunt shoulders and decided to take a looksy. She soared downward and her feet scrapped across the course sand as she landed.  
The girl on horseback was startled and she yanked tightly on the reins, causing the horse to rear and frolic out of control. The women shouted something in a strange language Maple was not familiar with and the horse started to calm down. Then she shot a hateful glance towards Maple, who smiled weakly.  
"What are you doing here? Don't you know better then to drop in on people like that!?" she shouted. Maple stood and brushed the soot off her black dress.  
"I got here first" was her reply.  
"Don't talk back to me like that!" the women shouted, wearing revealing pink attire, "do you even know who I am? I'm Nabooru, chief of the Greduos, after Ganondorf and I'm here on some important business, so go home little girl, this is a dangerous place"  
Maple placed her hands on her hips. "I was sent here, and nothing you can do or say is going to make me leave"  
Nabooru dismounted. "You were sent here? by whom?" she asked.  
Maple pulled out the letter she received. "I don't know by who, but they sent me this strange letter-"  
Nabooru snatched the paper out of the young witch's hands and read it over quickly. "I got the same letter" she pulled out her own, the hand writing was identical.  
"Well," Maple said putting her hands on her hips, "what a coincidence"  
Suddenly a black substance arose from the ground and encircled Maple and Nabooru who coughed furiously. The dark figure stared to gain the form of a middle aged women with green skin, sharp white fangs, black and purple robes and forked tongue that slithered out of her thin mouth.  
"Vernan!" Maple exclaimed, and the women turned to her, "did you get an invitation too? Cool"  
Vernan, Sorceress of Shadows flicked her fork tongue. "Yesssss, but I have no idea who ssssssent ittt"  
"Hopefully we'll find out soon" Nabooru said dryly folding her arms across her bare midriff. Vernan and Maple nodded in agreement. A loud cackle could be herd over the heavens and the three women looked up, two small figures flew around on broom sticks, blue and red flames trailing behind them. Then they hurtled towards each other and collided to form one large, unified spell caster of darkness. As the figure came closer the three females could only identify her as Twinrova, the fusion of Red flame Komue and Blue flame Kotake.  
"And it's one big party..." Maple droned.  
"What are you all doing here?" Twinrova asked a look of bewilderment crossed her face. The others held up their letters and the witch understood.  
"One thing that bothers me though" Nabooru spoke up, "is who in the worlds of the Kokiri would sent a letter to all of us and expect us to meet her on Death Mountain?"  
"Her?'' Maple inquired, "how do you know it's a her? It could be a he"  
"Well seeing as that we are all girls here, well most of us" glances towards Twinrova and shutters, "it must be a girl, if it was a man it would have to be some sick pyscho-path who just-" The Greudo's sentence was cut short when a single set of footsteps came within hearing distance.  
Vernan flicked her fork tongue and kindled a black flame in the palm of her hand. Twinrova split into her separate forms and prepared for attack as Nabooru pulled out two Greudo swords and twirled them in her hands swiftly. Maple grabbed her broom and yelped weakly.  
A dark figure came into view. He wore a gray pair of Kokiri style boots, with white breeches, and a black Kokiri tunic. He also wore a long black hat that rested over a large sword and steal Hylain shield. His hair was a dull dirty blond and his bangs hung over ice cold blue eyes.  
The quartet of women gasped as they beheld what they saw.  
"Um....Link...nice wardrobe change" Maple breathed putting her hands to her mouth.  
"Isn't he a marvelous piece of work?" a deep voice boomed from behind a large bolder and Ganon stepped forward.  
"Speak of the psycho-path..." Nabooru sneered, putting her weapons away.  
"What isssss thissssss?" Vernan asked blinking, her tongue working like mad.  
Ganon placed a hand on the Link's shoulder that wasn't really the Link they all knew and loathed.  
"Why it's the legendary Link of the Triforce" Ganon said slyly.  
"That's not Link" Maple said pointing, "he wears green, and only green, and never....black."  
  
"Yes, the Hero of Time does not posses one drop of dark magic in his entire body" Kotake cackled,"and I sense much negative energy from this boy"  
"Whoever he is" Nabooru added. Ganon smiled.  
"So this isn't the Courage part of the Triforce that you're all used to dealing with. But he is a big step in my plan to take over Hyrule" Ganon replied.  
"Explain yoursssellff" Vernan hissed.  
"He knows everything that the real Link knows, if you were to place him in the palace those fools wouldn't know the difference" Ganon answered.  
Everyone exchanged doubtful glances. Ganon smiled wickedly again.  
"Oh I know you can all tell he's not the real Link now, but once I get him dressed in the proper attire and make some few adjustments, there's nothing that can stand in our way to get the Master Sword from that brat"  
"Our way?" Nabooru repeated, "well I must say that's a switch, why the alliance?"  
"Because for this plan to work it has to be divided up into sections, and one person needs to proceed each one. Then that way we can have backup if something should go wrong, but nothing should, because I have gone over every last detail, and taken every precaution to take care of it" Ganon explained, crossing his huge arms over his massive chest.  
"But there isss, one detail you overlooked" Vernan replied glancing towards the Dark Link, "what about the negative energy? Hylianss like the Princesss and the Hero of Time, ssstilll have enoughhhh sensse to sensse sssomethingg like thatt."  
Ganon's malevolent eyes twinkled and his smile broadened. "Did you not here me? I said that this Link knew everything that the real Link knows, including how to block magic and use it"  
"So he could do that flaming thing Link does when he turns around in a circle?" Maple asked. Ganon nodded.  
"Neat"  
Everyone exchanged glances and Maple, Komue, Kotake, and Vernan immediately offered their assistance, but Nabooru was reluctant. Ganon turned to her.  
"What's the matter sister? Don't you want to join in?" he questioned, his tone sounding amused.  
Nabooru stiffened. "I will never join you Ganondorf , not in a millennia and not today, your sick pleasures have driven you too far, and have created this....thing that you call a 'secret weapon' but it too shall be destroyed by the same boy who defeated you last!" At the end of her speech Nabooru mounted her horse and rode off into the dust.  
Vernan flicked her fork tongue when Nabooru was out of sight and turned hatefully towards Ganon.  
"Now look what you've done! Ssshe will be on her way to the Hyyllian castle and worn the Princesssss" she sneered.  
"Yeah! why the heck did you invite her!" Maple yelled.  
"Isn't she the spirit sage?" replied Komue.  
"Silence, " Ganon said waving his hands to quite down the trio of minions, "I needed her to see this, I knew she would be against it and try to worn them, but she won't have a chance, even as we speak and Nabooru gets closer to the castle...it's all part of the plan. The other Gredous will get worried when they're leader doesn't come back, and since of the close ties he and Nabooru share, they'll contact Link to help them."  
"So..." Maple waved her hands in a circular gesture.  
"So, Link and one of his comrades will come looking for her, and I have to lead him away from the castle so I can do the switch aroo" Ganon finished.  
"So..she will be captured?" Kotake questioned and Ganon nodded an affirmative.  
"In fact" he said, "I've already sent some one to intercept her" Everyone looked towards Ganon's side, but Dark Link was gone.


	2. In Which a Capture is Made

Isa: Ok some questions got brought up by a couple of reviewers. Uhm...I am working with a LOZ timeline here and how I believe it to be. The order is OOT, MM, Oracle of Ages, Oracle of Seasons, The legend of Zelda, Adventure of Link, A link to the Past, Link's Awakening and Wind Waker. I believe there to be three generations of Link. Link the First is in Oot-Adventure of Link. Link the II is in LTTP and LA. And Link III is in WW. The link in this story is Link I. So Anghim wouldn't be in his generation see? As for Onox I forgot about him. I wrote this fanfic a LONG time ago. Please bare with me readers. The thing with Maple is an inside joke with my friend but I promise there is no more of those in this fanfiction. I am sorry for the confusion but please bear with me and read it. It gets better I promise.

** Chapter Two: In which a capture is made**.  
The young hero sat out in the Royal Garden, on an old tree stump, that green vines crept up the sides, a fountain trickled water in the distance and Navi the fairy danced on air to the elfin boy's playful tune on the Ocarina of Time.  
When he finished he sighed and placed the ocarina on his lap, Navi circled around his head and laughed hysterically.  
"Oh, Link! that was wonderful!" the giddy sprite replied, "play it again! please! please! please!"  
"Navi, I've played that song three times in a row already" Link replied, glancing up at the sky, white clouds drifted past, giving various shapes that he and Saria used to identify when he was little. Saria, he missed her a lot now a days, and so many times he wished he could return to his youth. But he could no longer do that now, return to being ten years old in the blink of an eye by merely placing the Master Sword back in it's pedestal in the Temple of Time.  
No, seven years have past since he defeated Ganondorf, seven real years, and since he was not really Kokiri he grew up and could no longer return to the forest.  
But that's the way it has to be, Link thought to himself, Saria's a Kokiri Forest Sage, and she belongs in the Kokiri forest, I'm a Hylian, and I belong in Hyrule.  
"Link." a voice chimed from above and our hero glanced up. The voice belonged to none other than, Princess Zelda, of Hyrule. Her long blonde hair blowing in the wind behind her. She smiled and Link smiled back. Link had grown very faun of her over the years and she made him feel less and less home sick. She was always there to listen, always there to talk to when he needed her, and she was closer to him then he realized.  
One thing was sure, she was special to him, in so many ways.  
"Hey Z" Link called, using the special nickname he picked out for her.  
"Whatcha ya doin'?" Zelda asked leaning on the balcony handrail.  
"Nothing" Link sighed and slipped the ocarina under the secret compartment that lay beneath his shield.  
"He was playing a song for me" Navi huffed, fairy dust trailing behind her as she flew up to the Princess. Zelda held out her palm, which Navi sat upon gracefully.  
"Well, I don't suppose I could borrow him for just a second?" the princess implied gazing at the small glowing creature. Navi shrugged,  
"I guess so," she said mildly. Link rolled his eyes, She's only my guardian, not even that, but she doesn't control me, he thought.  
"I herd that!" Navi squealed.  
"Navi..." Link groaned and headed up the stairs to Princess Zelda's quarters. When he got there the princess led him down to the throne room; an army of guards lined the walls and straightened when they approached. Link always felt tense around palace guards, or any type of guards, probably by the bad experiences he's had with them. The throne room was large and wide spread with a delicate red carpet lying in the middle of the floor. Large stained glass windows let light breath through and reflected on the marble tiles that made up the floor.  
Link blinked and turned his attention to one of the windows. A girl came riding up to the drawbridge, riding on a white spotted horse, with a brown main and tail.  
"Nabooru?" Link questioned out loud, "what's she doing here?"  
"Who?" Zelda asked, turning around. Link pointed, and Zelda stepped beside him to get a better view.  
Nabooru dismounted her horse and strode up to the drawbridge, she shouted something at the guard who stood watch, nether noble could hear it. They only thing they did here were the muffled tones of light conversation between the Grudeo and the guard, then a gasp and a high shriek.  
Link drew his sword and immediately headed down the long flight of stairs leading back out into the courtyard.  
"Can I ever catch a break?" he said to himself as he brawled through the glass doors of the palace. At last he was out in the courtyard and Nabooru had her two samurai type swords drawn and aimed at a dark cloaked figure. Link ran up to assist her, but Nabooru already struck. She slashed her two swords towards her attackers mid section, but he jumped and landed on her blade!  
Nabooru looked up, shocked. The figure stood there for awhile, floating waiting for Nabooru to make her next move. She twisted her sword from under his feet and he jumped, back flipping in mid air.  
"Nabooru! Look out!" Link screamed sensing what was coming next, but his warning came too late. The uninvited visitor drew his sword and raised it high above his head letting out a loud war cry. Link's eyes widened, he knew this voice.  
The figure clashed his sword on Nabooru, hitting her with the blunt end, and Nabooru fell before his feet. Link clenched the handle on the Master Sword hard and charged. The figure looked up and merely extended his hand forward. Black fire hurtled towards Link, hitting him dead in the chest. He fell back and yelled with shock more then pain.  
"Do not challenge me mortal" the figure spoke, "you have met your match Link of the Triforce, and we will meet again"  
Link shook his head back and forth and stood, while the figure had picked up Nabooru's limp body and hulled her over his shoulder.  
"Let her go! She never did anything to you!" Link shouted, and the figure turned, the hood of his long black cape flapping in the wind.  
"This is none of your business" he replied.  
"Heck yeah it is!" Link screamed drawing his sword, "you don't know who you're dealing with pal! That chick's one of the Six Sages, and not only will you have to deal with me, but the other five Sages as well!"  
The figure snorted and mounted Nabooru's horse, with the Greduo leader in hand.  
"Ok, I see how you are" Link said narrowing his eyes, "duel me for her then, if I win you let her go, but if you win you can keep her. Sound fair?"  
"I wouldn't waste my time" the figure sneered and turned in his saddle to face Link, "I would anticipate your every move, your thought. Any strategy you would try to come up with to try and defeat me, I would be five steps ahead of you. I think I'm doing you a favor, not excepting your challenge, now go and keep out of this before I change my mind and decided to have a little fun" "Coward" Link muttered, "but I don't blame you for being scared. After all you would be going up against one of the best swordsman Hyrule has to offer" Link crossed his arms and the figure smiled wickedly beneath his hood.  
"You'd like to think so wouldn't you, Hero of Time?" he scoffed and slapped the reins of Nabooru's horse. Before Link could reply he was already half way down Hyrule Field, a cloud of dust trailing behind him, but he did turned and shouted, "We are not so different, you and I! In fact if you wish I can prove that to you on Death Mountain!"  
Link watched helplessly with gritted teeth as Nabooru's captor vanished behind a ridge. He inserted the Master Sword back into it's sheath with the bitter taste of defeat lingering in his conscience, and he hadn't even fought!  
His ears picked up the sound of hurried footsteps and he turned to see Princess Zelda rushing towards him.  
"Link! What has gotten into you? Don't you ever run off on me like that again! Link!" the princess grabbed Link by the shoulder and whizzed him around until he stared into her red cheeks and burning eyes, "what's going on? what happened?"  
Link gazed into the hills beyond. "Some creep took Nabooru" he answered monoly, Navi circled about his head.  
"Ooohhhh, the sages won't like that" she replied.  
"Forget the sages!" Princess Zelda shouted waving her arms above her head, "what about the Greduos! They'll go stock raving mad when they find out about what happened! And you know who'll they'll blame it on? Us!"  
"Chill Z" Link soothed, grabbing Zelda by the arm, "the Greudos know me ok? and they know that we, we being us Hylains, would never capture their leader for no apparent reason"  
The worry in the Princess' eyes didn't lighten. "Sure they know you Link, but do they trust you? Just because Nabooru does doesn't mean the rest of them will! Duh!"  
"They respect me, isn't that enough? Look, the Greudos stick to a very honor strict code; it's never broken. Kind of like the Gorons and their 'brotherhood'. Trust me, everything's going to be ok"  
Link pushed Zelda back up the stairs and into the palace throne room, where he sat her on her throne. He sat on his knees, resting his chin on his elbows that lay on one of the chair's armrests.  
"Now" he said glancing up at the Princess, "what did you want to talk to me about?"  
Zelda sighed, "Oh, never mind now"  
Link raised his eyebrows. "Oh come on, you're not going to let a little mishap stifle your mood are you?"  
"Hey!" Princess Zelda sneered, holding up her hand, "this is not a mood ok? I'm just...uh look you should be thinking about how you're going to get Nabooru back, and quickly!"  
"What's there to think about? I contact the Sages, they find where she's at, they tell me I go and find her and kick who's ever butt I need to along the way, it's that simple" Zelda started at the once believed to be Kokiri elf. This wasn't the same shy little boy who snuck past the most elite guards to get into her palace to see her, who awakened the Sages, or even beat the Great King of Evil or the Sorceress of Shadows. He certainly has a more cocky attitude, she thought bitterly, personally, I liked him better when he was little and naive.  
"Aren't you worried?" Zelda questioned and Link exhaled slowly.  
"You don't know Nabooru like I do" he replied smoothly, "If anyone captured Nabooru I would be worried about them not her"  
Zelda stood and glared at Link fiercely. "Well if you think-"  
Suddenly a guard burst through the throne room doors panting heavily.  
"My lady...Sir Link, you have visitors and they wish to meet with you immediately" he informed the elves.  
Zelda and Link exchanged worried glances and Zelda gave an "I told you so" look. Link shrugged and stood.  
"What heritage are they?" he asked.  
"Greudo"


	3. In Which a New Task is Given

Isa: Uh...to answer Sadden Soul's question...let's just say that the Gruedos are well informed! ;;; I do not own LOZ. As for the timeline....it's cool you have something diffrent. email me at to tell me how you think it goes and why and stuff. if ya want.

**Chapter Three: In which a new task is given.  
** "Greudo!" Zelda shrieked and clasped her hands over her mouth.  
"I'll handle it" Link said monoly taking a step forward, but Zelda grabbed his tunic and pulled him back firmly.  
"Oh no you don't!" she shouted, "who's in charge here? Me! You there!" the Princess thrust her finger at the guard, "send them in"  
The guard bowed respectfully and opened the doors. Three females with short cut red hair, dark skin, and violet bandanas wrapped around their faces entered. Each carrying a long stick, with a viciously curved Celtic blade on the end.  
Link nodded in approval. "Greudo" he muttered.  
The three females stuck their sticks into the red carpet and straightened stiffly. They didn't bow, relinquish their weapons, or show any kind of respect to the Princess of Hyrule, and Zelda was quite offended.  
"Now see here" she spoke up, seating herself on the throne, and Link stood behind her, with his arms clasped behind his back, "I don't know what customs you're used to, but when you're here, you will show the proper-"  
"Silence Hylain!" the Gruedo in the front snapped, "we show respect to those who have proven worthy of it. A mere title inherited by birth does not obligate you to that privilege"  
Zelda opened her mouth to counter attack but Link stepped forward cutting her off. The Greudos glanced towards him, and bowed slightly, laying their weapons at their sides.  
"Thank you ladies" Link said smugly, and gesturing his hand for them to rise. They did so and Link smiled with glee. Princess Zelda slouched in her chair and squelched silently.  
"I've herd that you wish to speak with us?" Link continued, "about what?"  
"We wish to speak with you because you are honorable. But the female..."The women glanced towards the princess, "it would please us if she would leave."  
"Hold up" Link crossed his arms over his chest, "the Princess may not have proven herself to you directly, but she is our Princess, our leader and has endured just as much as I have if not more and you will treat her as you do me, while you are in this kingdom" The Greudos nodded reluctantly.  
"What's your name?" Link asked staring at the only one who had spoken.  
"Sharazard" the girl replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, ''Nabooru put me in charge in her absence, and she claimed to be travailing to Death Mountain on a secret meeting. Days have past, more then enough days that require her to travel there and back, and my people are beginning to mutiny"  
"They mutiny against you?" Zelda repeated, a sly smile lurking in her face, "why?"  
"I am not great in combat, not like Nabooru, and I haven't been in many battles..." Sharazard replied, fidgeting.  
"She is a disgrace to our people!" another burst out, "weak! Weak as a man!"  
Zelda couldn't help but smile at this, Link could.  
"But Nabooru put her in charge, doesn't that mean something?" Link asked. The other women snorted and turned their gaze away from him. Sharazard was the next to speak.  
"I-we need our leader back, without leadership our way of life would be destroyed"  
Zelda sat forward in her seat, serious now, "Why come to us?"  
"We thought that, seeing is that the Hero of Time saved our people and Nabooru has taken a liking to him...we figured she would be seeking refuge here" Sharazard answered.  
"Well, you just missed her" Link sighed unfolding his arms, "she's been captured, by who, I don't know. But we've already been trying to find her, and trust me, we will"  
"The Hero of Time is a man of his word" Sharazard agreed, her voice surprisingly soft, "we know he will not disappoint us" With that, the three Greudo guards picked up their weapons and vacated the room. Link turned to the Princess.  
"Well?'' Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well what?" Link asked.  
"Well, what do you think?"  
"I think I need to saddle up Epona and pay a visit to Death Mountain"  
  
The shrill cry of a Desert Horse was faint in Ganon's ears and he looked out of the window of his Black Tower to see, a dark, cloaked figure, riding a strong horse with a women slung over his shoulder. The Dark King smiled to himself.  
"All goes according to plan" he laughed.  
"Issssss it?'' Verenan questioned, folding her thin arms across her broad chest.  
"Why yes. In fact, he's already returned with our prisoner" Ganon replied and pointed out the window. The others looked out and their eyes widened in shock.  
"So quick?" Kotake asked, the witches had separated once more.  
I wish they wouldn't do that thought Maple bitterly.  
"My honorable colleagues. This is how you could expect Link of the Triforce to do our work, if he was working for us. I'm so glad that he is" Ganon said, his tone full of glee.  
"It'sss not really him" Vernan spat.  
"Why shouldn't it be?" Ganon asked, "he has every ability as the real Link"  
"When I ssseee thissss creation of yoursss in combat, I will make my judgment" the Sorcerers replied. Ganon leaned his massive body on the side of the black brick wall.  
"You wish to see a demonstration? All right, a demonstration is what I give you, anyone else care to see this demonstration?"  
Maple, Kotake, Komue and Vernan all nodded in unison.  
"Very well" Ganon swung his long red cape about him and strode off down the hall until he meet Dark Link and Nabooru at the foot of the stairs. When Dark Link caught sight of the male Greudo, he bowed lowly and spoke.  
"I have her master" he replied, "just as you asked"  
"Very good, well done" Ganon cheered clapping his large hands together, "one more task I require of you before I turn you loose."  
Dark Link straightened, and narrowed his eyes firmly. Waiting for the power portion of the Triforce to give his next command.  
"The recruits grow doubtful, they don't think you fight like a true Hylain Swordsman, so to prove them wrong, you are to travel to the desert and smite whatever you can find at the Greudo Fortress" Ganon explained.  
"Isn't that you're people, master?" Dark Link asked, confused.  
"They were. Until they betrayed me," Ganon replied, an evil bitterness to his deep voice, "now, do as you are told, after that you can go about as you please"  
Dark Link nodded and handed Nabooru's limp body over to her male kin. Ganon stared at her with disgust, then looked up as Dark Link swung his leg over the horse's saddle and pulled his cloak tighter around his face. "No, no, no" Ganon spoke up and his apprentice turned to face him, "leave your hood here. I want those pathetic women to get a good look at you"  
Dark Link nodded and did as he was told. The discarded cloak drifted to the course earth gently riding on invisible wind currents. When he was out of sight, Ganon smiled smugly to himself.  
What will they think of their hero now?  
  
Epona raced through the forest that lay between Hyrule Field, and Death Mountain. The steady clopping of the mare's hooves gave Link a strange reassurance, he wasn't the one to get nervous about such things, but he was. In fact, his vision started to blur and his hands shook as he clenched on the reins. A dull ache formed in his head and he groaned slightly.  
Suddenly, a picture of Zelda clasping her hand on the table and breathing heavily appeared in his mind, but it vanished as quickly as it came. This small, fast blurred image of the Princess sent searing strikes of pain down his spine and crawled up his arms. Link felt as if claws had raked through his head.  
He winced and held his aching sides, but his world was beginning to grow dim, Epona reared as Link slid off the saddle and onto the cold dirt ground. Link's vision shifted in and out of focus and he herd countless female voices crying out in pain and rage, then, his world went black.


	4. The Return of Sheik

Isa: Yus questions will be answered as story continues. Once again i do not own LOZ. But I wish i did that's why I'm stuck writing pointless fanfiction. --"

** Chapter Four The Return of Sheik  
** Princess Zelda gasped and slammed her hand on the wooden table for support, the wave of pain and sorrow that had hit her was intense, but not as intense as the fast moving vision of Link falling off his horse. In that brief moment, everything seemed to freeze up, and Zelda felt as if all that she cherished most was lost. The female voices she heard, they sounded familiar.  
"Gruedo?" she said out loud, her voice not her own, "oh-no, something terrible has happened to them...something terrible has happened to Link too..."  
Zelda inhaled through her nose slowly and exhaled through her mouth at the same pace. She turned to her dresser and knelt beside it. She pulled out the last door and removed the thick white sheets. Blue armor, a white hat, and a white bandana lay beneath the blankets. A dagger on top of them, Zelda reached for the dagger and turned it over in her hands carefully.  
"I have to protect Link" she whispered to herself, "like he protects me, it is now my turn to return the favor. I only hope, he doesn't remember"  
She began to change into the blue armor that fitted tightly around her small body, using her magic to conceal herself as much as she could. She flexed her fingers in the blue gloves, her Triforce symbol glowing brightly on her left hand. Next, she tied up her hair and placed it under underneath the white hat and wove the bandana around her face. She sat on her bed and pulled the leather boots high up to her knees.  
Link had once seen her like this before, but he didn't know it was his princess at the time, until she revealed herself to him, but in the transition of returning to the past from the future, she had lost some memories, like those of her mother, and Ganon being a servant to her father, she could only hope Link had forgotten some details as well.  
For she was no longer the maiden Princess Zelda of Hyrule, but the young boy Sheik, of the Sheikah people.  
  
A warm wind swept over the Desert and placed sand over the countless number of motionless bodies that littered the Greudo Fortress by the thousands. The only ones who made it were the mothers and children, who had escaped into the Spirit Temple that lay beyond the Haunted Wasteland. Sharazard leaned against a stone wall, her hand limply clutched the hilt of her Greudo long sword. Pain throbbed in her head, thighs, and ribs. Blood trickled down her arm and the side of her head, bruises inhabiting her body by the hundreds. Every muscle ached, and screamed with intense pain.  
Sharazard blinked back sour tears and stared at the sky, the sun rose high above pouring heat on the broken bodied and spirited Gruedo. Her ears caught the faint sound of a sword being inserted back into it's sheath. A slim figure stood before her, dressed in a black tunic, staring at her with freezing blue eyes.  
It was then that she realized, it wasn't the sound of a sword being inserted into a sheath that she herd, it was the sound of a sword being drawn out. The boy's weapon gleamed a bright blue, then darkened into a raging orange fire, and he was drawing closer.  
Sharazard wanted to get away, but had her legs not been broken she would have fought back, but she was too weak and could only watch helplessly as her enemy prepared for the attack, the finishing blow. A strange feeling came over her. Sharazard had always thought that she would experience fear when facing her death, being the disgrace she was, but instead as she gazed into her enemies eyes, as he raised his sword above his head, she could only feel anger and regret.  
Never trust a man she thought bitterly and her last word was only this,  
"Traitor"  
  
Link swayed his head from side to side, moaning and muttering to himself. His back hurt, as well as his head, and he winced as he felt a strong arm, prop against his back and help sit him up. Link opened his eyes slowly and soon his world came into focus. A boy with bright blond bangs and hazel eyes, with half of his face hidden by a bandana stared at him and held up a water canteen.  
"Drink" he commanded simply, and Link did so. When he finished, he blinked and glared at his visitor. "Hey, I remember you" he gasped and the boy winced subtlety, "you were the kid who helped me a long time ago, and you were the one who kept popping up in various places and saving my butt. You're Sheik" Link remember very vaguely about this boy, the only thing he knew about him was that he was a Sheikah, a mysterious people almost as battle fierce as the Greudo, but they were said to be wiped out during Ganon's reign. Impa was one of them, as a child Link would ask her many things about her people and the mysterious Sheik, but Impa wouldn't tell him much about her past and claimed she never herd of the name.  
"Are you all right?" Sheik asked, sitting on his hunches. Link nodded, rubbing the back of his head.  
"I think so, but...ow...what happened?"  
Sheik shrugged. "It's probably best if explanations are kept for later. An incredible an evil force has nearly wiped out the entire Greudo race, and there's no doubt the evil will come to Hyrule"  
"Try returning to Hyrule, Nabooru was captured by a...wait" Link turned sharply towards the Sheikah, "did you say the entire Gruedo race has been wiped out?!"  
"Only a few hundred of them, and the survivors claim it was done all by one man" Sheik replied, standing. Link stood as well.  
"One man? Impossible, even with all my experience and magic I could barely defeat one Greudo in combat, never three, and fat chance at a 'few hundred'''  
Sheik shrugged again. "I only know what I have been told, and my sources don't lie"  
"Sometimes I wonder how you get all your info" Link muttered stretching his aching back, "and weather or not they're entirely true"  
Sheik eyes widened at this, then he narrowed them to small slits.  
"As I said before, my sources don't lie, and they are entirely trustworthy"  
Link held up his hands in self-defense.  
"Chill dude, I'm not about to do a Lens of Truth test on you"  
Sheik snorted and mounted a pale white horse; Link slid his hand along Epona's saddle and did the same. The two boys rode off at a steady trot. Epona shook her short white mane and snorted but Sheik's stead was silent, like his owner.  
Link moved uncomfortable in his saddle, he hated silence.  
"So uh...Sheik, what brings you to Death Mountain trail?" he questioned.  
"I was in the neighborhood" was the brief reply.  
"Ah-hu" Link turned forward and stared at the open space between Epona's ears, and that was that. The two boys wouldn't converse with each other for about another ten miles. Suddenly, Sheik sat up right in his saddle and spoke.  
"Why are you travailing to the Mountain of Death?"  
Link sighed. "It's kind've a long story"  
"I believe we have time" Sheik droned, waving his hand about the landscape.  
"Well, it all started when Nabooru came up to the palace-"  
"The Spirit Sage?"  
"Yes, anyway she came up and started talking to some dude, then I herd a scream and I came running. She was being attacked by some...guy wearing dark clothing"  
Sheik's eyes widened. "Wait" he said, yanking on the reins and bringing his horse to a complete stop, "you said he was wearing black? and only black?"  
Link shrugged, also stopping Epona. "Yeah, I guess you could say that"  
Sheik glared down at the floor and closed his eyes. "Goddesses, I thought it was only..."  
Link narrowed his eyes, the sun was rising high and the air was growing uncomfortably moist, "Only what?" the young hero asked, "Sheik, your keeping something back from me"  
"Never mind" Sheik replied, a little too quickly, and clicked the reins of his steed and prepared to move on. Link outstretched a firm hand and grabbed the reins and Sheik's arm. The shorter lad gazed up at the Hylain, the sun reflecting off his shield.  
"No 'never mind', your holding back, and I don't like it when people hold back. Come on, it can't be any worse then what I've already herd" "You would be surprised" Sheik muttered, then exhaled slowly, "all right I'll tell you, but you may not like what you're about to hear"  
Link, shifted in his saddle and glared at Sheik, his eyes readless.  
"I'm listening"  
"When I was riding, practicing my archery at the Gruedo Fortress, a strange man walked through the gates. Two Guards went to inspect him, he was draped in black. But he was familiar, very familiar so the guards let him in. The appointed leader in Nabooru's absence stepped forward to greet the new comer, I followed to do the same, but then....he pulled out his sword, and it glowed a bright blue, then changed to a deep red. He sliced upward and before I knew what was happening, the Greudo female was on the ground. Bleeding dangerously. I pulled out bow and arrows, since they had taken my sword from me as their custom, and I turned it on the....stranger. I was not permitted to fight of course, but I knew if they had let me, they would have at least been saved a few lives. I knew how he worked. But they didn't in fact I was forced to leave, and all I herd were screams and battle cries, and some of the younger women fled with their children." Sheik hung his head, "so many lives lost, unnecessary deaths, the dark warrior was good with the sword, extremely good, he knocked out ten Gruedo warriors with one Spin Attack" Link eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but the Sheikah continued, "I fear that the evil will spread to Hyrule, if" he swallowed, "if it hasn't already"  
Link almost slid off his horse again, but he hung on the reins and saddle tight. He opened his mouth once again, but only air came out.  
"You.....you think this...is....my...fault?"  
"I didn't say that" Sheik mummer. Link laughed uncomfortably.  
"Oh, but you did. You think that I went crazy and just started killing a whole bunch of people for no reason at all! I'm the only one who could use a Spin Attack, but it wasn't me, because the Kokiri elves only make green tunics, therefor I only wear green" he laughed again, "next thing you'll be telling me is that he had the Triforce symbol on his hand! ha!"  
"That's what the Greudo have told me'' Sheik whispered. "I don't believe this" Link gasped, "you...you..."  
"Calm down Link" Sheik ordered sternly, "I do not know who or what this man is, but I am certain it isn't you. It didn't feel like you. No, this is some trick by the Dark Forces, but a little advice....don't go within twenty miles of the Gruedo Fortress, or you'll be shot on sight" Link choked, "Great, one of Hyrule's strongest allies...gone"  
Sheik whacked Link over the head with his hand. "That is the least of our problems! We have a dangerous force here at work! And your reputation to save!"  
Link rubbed the back of his head and winced. "Ow, okay but we don't even know where to start looking"  
Sheik stared into the sky and thrusted his finger at the tall pillar of smoke rising from Death Mountain.  
"My sources tell me we will find some answers, there" he replied.  
Link rolled his eyes. "Again with the sources!! Sheesh! Don't I ever catch a break?"


	5. In Which the Evil Spreds

**Isa: **Hi guys! I am SO sorry it took me this long to update! I was busy with school and drama. I just finished preforming in "Arsenic and Old Lace." I was Aunt Martha! It took up all my time. Sorry. But now here is the fith chapter for anyone who wants it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Five: In which the evil spreads**

Night covered the Death Mountain trail like a thick blanket, and Link started a fire while Sheik bounded the horses to a near by tree. The hot embers brushed against Link's face and danced into the bleak sky. He wiped the sweat from his brow and stood.

"Ow, my back is killing me, do you know how uncomfortable it is riding in a saddle all day long? man...I'm so tired" Link sat on the ground and kicked off his boots, "why couldn't Death Mountain be a little closer?"

Sheik rolled his eyes. "Uh, you're so conceded"

Link looked up sharply, at that instant Sheik didn't sound like Sheik, but someone else, like, like a girl.

"What?" Link asked stressing the word. Sheik shook his head rapidly.

"We-we shall travel where we're needed, that' all that matters, so quit your complaining"

"That's not what you said" Link muttered, pulling out his Ocarina. That's not how you said it ether, he added bitterly to himself. Sheik sat across from him on the sandy ground, they had risen in altitude and any spot of green was a great find. The Sheikah pulled out his harp and struck it once with his fingers.

A clam and peaceful melody poured into Link's ears as Sheik began playing. Link swayed to the music a few times, and when Sheik finished, Link played a song of his own. The song he had learned as a child in Kakkriko Village.

Sheik listened intently and tried the melody on his own instrument. He played it back just as if he had know the whole song all his life, and if he had, that didn't surprise Link. There were many things he didn't know nor understand about this strange boy, many things.

Link nodded in approval and started to play Zelda's lullaby on his Ocarina. With Impa gone as a Sage, Link had to be a master at this song, because the Princess, even at the age of seventeen would refuse to fall asleep without it being played for her ears.

Sheik's eyes twinkled in the dim light, almost as if he was smiling. Link couldn't tell with the tick bandana he wore around his face. Sheik followed along on his harp, and together, the Hylain Hero and Sheikah Rouge, played the song of the Royal Family. Which reached the ears of one person, lurking far away, shielded by the cloak of darkness.

Navi the fairy circled the trees of Kokiri Forest in a mad rush, searching high and low for her young elfin companion and his Princess. Both nobles had vanished within a single night and both Hyrule and the Eastern Desert was in an uproar with the past events. Even the Kokriri children, who usually never took interest in the world outside their own, gossiped rapidly. Navi came to rest on a tree limb in the main village of the forest.

The Forest Sage, Saria, sat on a cool moss covered rock, twirling a strand of her short green hair on her finger as she listened to a Kokiri boy with orange bright hair and flaming emerald eyes talk viciously with another flaming hared girl.

"I told you he was a fraud!" the boy cried holding up a small fist, "but did you listen? NO! You give that guy a second chance and batta-bing, batta-boom, kills a hundred Gruedo women and bags off with the Princess!"

The girl put a hand to her mouth.

"Do you really think so?" she squeaked and Saria's jaw dropped, "Gosh golly, he seemed like a nice mister"

"They all do" the boy replied crossing his arms and biting down hard on his lower lip.

"Enough Mido!" Saria spoke up suddenly, her face cross, "you know Link would never kill anyone. You say these things about him, because you are jealous!"

"Mido's jealous?" the girl questioned, with a puzzled look. Saria nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Katya" she gave Mido a dagger sharp look and he rolled his eyes.

"He killed Ganondorf, he killed Onox, he killed the Greudos," Mido replied, his eyes cold, "he's going to kill us all! You watch! Link of the Triforce is a murder!"

"Watch your tongue!" Saria snapped and hopped off her rock, "Ganondorf was an evil man, so was Onox and evil had to be stopped, if it weren't for Link, we'd all be slaves to the King Of Evil. As for the Greudos...I don't believe it was him"

Mido snorted. "Your feelings for the traitor blind you, it had to have been him, no one else can wield the Master Sword! and no one else has the magic of the flaming blade"

"Evil has many forms" Saria said, struggling to keep her voice even and calm, "it can work in many ways. Obviously, it's tacit at the present moment is loyalty. This is just meant to through us off, to pit us against one another and raise up against one of our most loyal friends"

The other elves nodded in agreement, but Mido squelched.

"Your loyalist friend" he muttered. Katya turned sharply to him, her small mouth in a tight frown.

"You never liked Link! You always hated him! and made fun of him!" she screamed, "why should we believe you?"

"Because I speak the truth" Mido shot back and disappeared into the trees. Navi watched him go and shook her head in disapproval. But what he said had made sense. Who else had that kind of power? and if it wasn't Link who else could it be? the only person with power equal to the Triforce Hero was the Princess, or Ganondorf. Ganondorf was dead, and the Princess surely wasn't responsible. Still...it seemed very odd that Link would disappear at the same time the Princess did. Just after the tragedy at Greudo Fortress.

Navi shook her head rapidly. She was foolish to think such thoughts. Link would never do anything this horrible. He had to kind a heart. No this was definitely the work of the Dark Forces. But this was evil at it's greatest.

Another blow had struck, this time at the Zora River. Chaos had erupted in the palace as Princess Ruto sped down the castle halls. Trying to avoid the torrents of panicked Zoras flooding the passageways. The Immortal Zora Elder had fallen ill, and that could only spell doom for the protectors of the water.

The Zora's were a very superstitious people, and stayed true their myths and legends, and had many Guardians. The Elder and the Great Jabu-Jabu were two of them. Princess Ruto had always thought them childish fairy tales, until now.

The Elder had lost the Staff of Immortality, a totem that allowed him to escape the grasps of death and live on forever. According to legend if the Staff was ever stolen the Immortal along with all the other Zoras would perish.

Well, the staff was not stolen, but broken, and the Elder had fallen ill, and the Princess couldn't help but feel a little weak herself.

At last the Princess reached the healing rooms, were the Immortal lay on a thick red bed, lined with pillars that slinked out smoke in a blue marbled room. Her father, the King Zora sat by the fireplace, his huge bulk nearly taking up the entire room. Some of the palace servants stood by, chanting the death ritual.

Ruto pushed through the crowd of people until she reached the Elder. His eyes were squeezed shut and Ruto grabbed his hand in hers.

"Elder, I am here now, just as you requested" she spoke softly.

The Elder's eyes fluttered and opened slowly.

"Oh...your Highness..." his voice was forced out of his mouth and was very faint, "thank goodness you've come"

"What happened?'' Ruto asked. The Elder coughed.

"I-I don't know. I was on my way to the Water Temple when I was attacked"

Ruto's eyes narrowed. "Attacked? by whom?"

"I...can't really describe him, but he was wearing a black tunic, with a hat of Korkiri style"

Ruto raised an eyebrow, what the Elder was saying did not make sense.

"Are you saying it was a Korkiri who attacked you?"

"No, he was a young man, "he wheezed, "I'd estimate he was about seventeen, but he wore Kokirish clothing. He jumped on me, and split my staff in two with a firey blade"

Dead silence spread through out the room, and the air became grave. Even the servants had stopped their chanting and stared at the old Zora. Ruto's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She blinked, No, she thought, no, I must have herd incorrectly.

"A firey blade?" she repeated, glancing at her father, ''are you certain?"

The Elder nodded, then was swept away in a lengthy cough fit. After he got a chance to speak he said, "I am, there's no mistaking it"

"Impossible" Ruto herd a servant mummer and she agreed.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken" she said gently.

"I know what I saw!" the Elder hissed and wheezed dangerously.

Princess Ruto sighed. No way, she thought, but the Elder wasn't one to lie, and the Princess had no choice but to except the truth.

"I don't believe you" the King spoke up and everyone gasped and turned sharply to him. The King nodded firmly and shut his eyes.

"That lad is very kind hearted, I know him myself and he would never do a thing like that, he doesn't have the heart too"

"Maybe..."the Elder droned on, "but I saw what I saw..." He coughed loudly and breathed in his last breath, wheezed once and was still. Princess Ruto felt as if a sharp spear had pierced her heart, and her head throbbed with a dull pain.

"Traitor" some one muttered, and Ruto recognized it as the same voice before. She searched the room and stood, clutching her hand into fists.

"Link would never bring such evil upon us" she said, fighting back tears, for she had loved him once, and it pained her to hear such dishonor tied to his name, "he bares the symbol of Courage, and will remain loyal to the last! Perhaps he is not the only one who can control the Blade of Fire"

The Princess left the room, hurrying to her quarters where no one could see her cry. Her thoughts turned to Link and how he had saved her from that horrible monster inside Jabu-Jabu's belly. He was so brave, and only a child at the time. When she was sent off as a Sage, she thought she would never experience a greater pain then having to break her engagement to him, she was wrong.

The fact that Link had been called a traitor didn't bother her, what bothered her was that many of her people, even as she laid by her bedside, were becoming ill and dying, and there was no cure.

And that she had Link to thank for it.


	6. In Which a Battle Occurs

**Chapter Six:** **In Which a Battle Occurs**

Ganondorf smiled gleefully as Dark Link stepped though the hallway door. He turned to his master and bowed deeply.

"The deed is done, sir'' he replied and Ganon laughed boldly.

"See? what did I tell you?" he asked and faced Vernan, "is that a good enough demonstration?"

The Sorceress of Shadows flicked her tongue without saying a word.

"Impressive" Twinrova mused from the back of the room, her long hair of fire and ice illuminating the darkness of the Black Tower, "very impressive"

"How'd you do it?" Maple wanted to know. Dark Link stared at her with cold eyes, too cold even for the witch's liking.

"Fairly simple" he replied, "the key is to know the enemies weakness, the Hero of Time's knowledge benefits me well"

"Cool" replied Maple slyly. Ganon placed a massive hand on Dark Link's shoulder.

"Now it is time to put phase two into action" he announced and the women glanced up, "this is the part where all of you come in. Twinrova, I need you to go to Death Mountain trail, and slow the boy's progress. Vernan, you will led his companion away from him, do whatever you have to do, but I want them separated. Only then, can Dark Link slip in and switch"

Maple's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"What do I get to do?"

Ganon turned to her. "You can entertain our guest when he arrives" he said with a dark presence to his tone. Maple smiled.

"Neat"

Link's head ached, and it was a struggle to keep his eyes open. Even still Sheik still had to prop him upright in the saddle every now and then. The Hero of Time had not gotten very much sleep the night before. Sheik could tell, he rolled back in forth in sleepless rest and muttered to himself about things in the Old Language. Sheik was surprised that his friend knew of the Old Language. It had not been spoken in the land of Hyrule and it's neighbors for over a Mellinia. Even he didn't know it.

"Are you all right my friend?" Sheik asked glancing at Link. Link shook his head.

"No, I didn't get any sleep last night" he sighed.

"I can tell, but you normally aren't this tired after losing just one night" Sheik pointed out.

"I know, that's what's weird. But I think it's something else that's got me all weirded out" Link rubbed his eyes and yawned, "I feel weak too, like just after using my magic, but I haven't used any! It feels like...like someone else is using it, like they're draining it from me"

Sheik shook his head and sighed. "Link, you should rest, do you want to stop?"

Link looked up sharply. "Are you crazy? I have a job to do!" he shouted, "Nabooru's counting on me"

"You can't help anyone when you can barely keep your eyes open" Sheik said leaning over to Link. He placed his hand to Link's temple. "Sleep my friend" he whispered and Link slunk in his saddle, his eyes closing. Sheik grabbed him in his arms just before he fell and tied his friend to his horse. Then the Sheikah grabbed Epona's reins and rode on to Death Mountain Crater.

Another twenty-miles went by and Link slept soundly. Sheik couldn't help but smile at the sight. He seemed so venerable, lying there in the saddle, anyone could pick him off at any minute. Which was exactly the unknown warrior's intention.

He waited on a high ridge, overlooking the young men riding on horseback. Vernan was a black shadow that slinked around the trunks of trees, following, waiting for a chance to strike. The Dark Link glanced over to Twinrova, who had now separated into the witches of ice and fire. Kotake glided down on her broom cackling loudly. The Sheikah glanced up and gasped in surprise.

Kotake gathered her bone chilling power and flung it just feet away from the riders. A solid structure of impenetrable ice crawled up the sides of trees and rocks until it created a great wall, blocking the path.

The sudden explosion had awoken Link from his slumber and immediately he hopped off his horse and grabbed his sword. Komue outstretched her arm, glowing bright red with her fire and hurtled towards Link. The Hero held his ground, gritting his teeth, waiting for the last possible second. The witch screamed and Link braced his arm against his Hylain Shield and Komue smacked into it with a loud clank.

Pain shot through Link's arm as Komue was knocked off balance. His shield arm went numb and Komue flew over him, preparing for another attack, he took on the guard position and the Master Sword glowed a flaming blue. With a loud cry Link barreled down on the fire witch, cutting her broomstick in half and hitting her left arm, leaving it a bloody stump. Komue screeched in pain and Link had to rise his shield again as her twin shot a blast of ice towards him.

Sheik was busy with his own problems. A thick, black shadow had woven itself tightly around his waist and he was having trouble breathing. He pulled out his dagger and started to thrust blindly until he hit it. The shadow hissed and took form of a woman, her eyes glowing a fiery red.

"You sssshall pay for that mortal!" she screamed and a black ball of magic hit Sheik dead in the chest. He let out a loud scream of pain and fell backwards. Link struggled with Kotake as he pushed his sword against her newly summoned ice weapon. When he herd Sheik scream he turned and his eyes widened with terror as he saw him attempting to rise to seize his fallen dagger, but staggered to the ground.

Vernan sneaked up behind him and grabbed Sheik by the leg and flung him into the nearest tree.

"Sheik!" Link screamed and Kotake took advantage of his distraction and slapped him hard. Link stumbled back and cursed for letting his guard down. Link regained balance as Kotake circled him again. He back flipped to dodge a stream of cold ice and leaped high in the air, his sword ready to slice the ice witch in half.

Kotake saw his attack and swerved to the left to avoid it. Link hit the ground hard but swung upward to nick the witch as she circled back. She went flying and just when Link turned to help his companion, a dark figure dropped from the trees. He lifted a silver sword menacingly, it glowing a bright blue.

Link touched the side of his head, as his enemy's sword deepened to orange and eventually red he felt weak, as if he was being stripped of his power. Link glared at his opponent and got a good look at him.

"Impossible!" he gasped, staring into the figures cold eyes. He found a shadow image of himself staring back at him and a sly smile crossed his lips.

"I told you we would meet again" the figure mused.

"Who are you?" Link asked swallowing.

"I'm you" the other answered, "don't you recognize me brother? We are filled with the same magic, share the same mind, forged of the same blood."

Link shook his head, deepening the Master Sword to orange, the magic use hurt him, but it just might save his life.

"No" he said sternly, "you...you are a monster and a murder, and by the laws of Hyrule I sentence you to death"

The figured chuckled and Link narrowed his eyes. "We will see" Dark Link leaped forward, and Link jumped back, getting away from the fatal blow just in time. Dark Link thrust his sword forward and Link brought it up to block. The sound of screeching metal roared like thunder through the trees, and Link's body shuttered with the impact. Dark Link struck again and again Link blocked high and low, but it was difficult with one hand, normally blocked with two. Link raised his shield again and Dark Link's sword hit it with a dull thud. Link circled his opponent, the Master Sword ready in his other hand.

He glared towards the chest area, certain muscles in the chest signaled the direction of the opponent's attack. A man of Link's experience knew this well and he searched for an opening where he could strike. But Dark Link was good and he had Link's ability to attack without warning, and he sliced under and up, knocking Link off balance. He pointed his sword down and went in for the kill, but Link rolled out of the way swiftly and jumped to his feet. Thinking quickly he thrust the Master Sword forward to stab Dark Link in the back, but his darker half flipped back, sensing the Hero's attack and landing on top of his sword.

Link glanced up, astonished by this amazing feat, and Dark Link struck. Link cough as the sword drove deep into his back and dropped to his knees. He leaned on his hands for support and his back and head muscles throbbed.

Dark Link stood over him, his sword gleaming a bright red, and not with magic. He laughed malevolently.

"All too easy" he mocked, "frankly, I'm disappointed, I would expect better from you, Link of the Triforce" Link panted heavily, struggling to remain conscious, he tried desperately to use his magic to heal the wound, but he was so weak. Tired...

Eventually Link gave up trying and fell to the floor while a soft, dreariness fell over him. If this was dying, it wasn't so bad. His breath came in short and slow rasps and a pink light engulfed him. Dark Link squelched at the pink fairy who circled around the fallen Link, it's magic healing the wound in his back. Soon it faded away, as Link faded away into unconsciousness.

Dark Link wiped the blood off his sword as Vernan slithered up to him and resumed her true form. Her massive and colorful wings washing over Link.

"Should I take him to Ganon's quarters?" she asked.

"Wait" Dark Link said and tore off Link's hat and shirt and boots. He changed into these clothes and put his own dark attire on Link's body and stole all his weapons.

Kotake and Komue returned from their battle as well, Komue's arm had already regenerated.

"Now you really look like the Hero of Time" Komue laughed. Dark Link fitted on the Golden Gantlets and flexed his fingers.

"Take the boy to Ganondorf" he commanded, "while I implement phase three"


	7. In Which an Esacpe is Successful

**Chapter Seven**: **In Which an Escape is Successful**

Sheik rolled his head back and forth, slowly coming to. Pain shot up his right leg and back. His head was throbbing, and his vision faded in and out of focus. When it cleared, Sheik noticed that his wounds were bandaged, and his nose intook the musty smell of burning wood.

"It's about time you woke up" Link's voice chimed. Sheik sat up. Link was by a small fire poking at the logs with a stick and holding a pot over it. Liquid inside boiled and it smelled wonderful.

"Here, drink this" Link said handing Sheik a canteen. Sheik seized it and drunk it down. The cool water running over his dry throat.

"What happened?" he asked, wiping the water from his lips on his sleeve.

Link narrowed his eyes, and Sheik sensed a hot twinge of anger flow from his friend, but he seemed different some how and when he spoke his voice sounded far off, distant.

"We were attacked." he said simply. Sheik rubbed his head, remembering the fight he had with the black shadow lady.

"I remember now." he sighed. Sheik studied his surroundings. The sun was setting and the sky was streaked with purple, orange, red, and yellow. The ice wall was still there, but bits and pieces of it had melted away because of the harsh heat, still raising in temperature. They were almost there.

Sheik glanced at Link, he possessed no sign of battle fatigue. Which was surprising, Link was good but he wasn't that good.

"Odd." he muttered under his breath, but Sheik had bigger problems to worry about. He sensed that the Zora people were having trouble and there was great sorrow in the Zora Village. Sheik also sensed something else.

The Water Sage, Princess Ruto, and the Forest Sage Saria, were travailing to the Temple of Time. All the Sages were. Why?

Probably some meeting, Sheik concluded. A meeting that the Princess of Hyrule would have to miss. She could only hope that rest of the Sages could figure out what was going on, before more evil spread.

Saria ran up the stairs to the Temple of Time, passing the four Gossip Stones along the way. She entered and the faint chanting song drummed in her ears. Princess Ruto stood by the alter, with the three Spiritual Stones, along with Impa, the Shadow Sage, Dauraina, the Fire Sage, and Rauru, the Light Sage. They all turned to her as Saria walked up and took her seat at a large table.

The other Sages followed suit. A long silence draped over them and Saria glanced around the room to see who would be the first to break it. As usual Impa took the responsibility. She stood, her chair pushing back with a loud creak that echoed through the entire Temple.

"So," she said, turning her grey eyes to Rauru, "what do we do about this new predicament?"

"Well, we better do something fast!" Ruto cried suddenly, tears filling in her eyes, "my people are dying, some are already dead...Curse you Link! Cruse you and you're entire blood line!"

Saria put a gentle hand on Ruto's shoulder. "There, there now, calm down. We're all upset about what has happened, but it's no reason to start pointing fingers."

"It had to have been him!" Ruto snapped, "no one else has the Spinning Sword attack."

"Or so we thought." Dauriana's deep voice cut through and the Zora Princess glared at the Goron, "many people posses magic in this world and one could easily learn the attack from one of the Great Fairies as well."

"But they wouldn't give the Gift to one with an evil heart!" Ruto protested.

"The Great Faries are as stupid as they are annoying." Impa snorted, crossing her arms,"they would give anything to anyone who would happen to stumble upon their Fountain."

"Then how do you explain the clothing?" the princess would not let the subject drop, she was sure it was Link, and she wanted him punished. Which confused the other Sages. They all knew her feelings for the boy and wondered why she was acting so strangely.

"Many people have herd of Sir Link," Saria said gently, "and many people have herd of Kokiri taylors. Perhaps they dressed this way to frame Link. To make us think exactly what your thinking."

"Evil has no honor." Impa scoffed and took her seat again.

Rauru tented his fingers. The Light Sage had not spoken at all in this conversation and he narrowed his blue eyes and sighed deeply.

"I feel Link's presence, but it is faint. He's hurt, and he couldn't be responsible for these past events."

Saria, Impa, and Dauriana nodded their agreement.

"But what about Nabooru and the Princess Zelda?" Ruto questioned and Rauru held up a hand to silence her.

"That's enough Ruto." he said sternly, "The Princess has left of her own free will and she is safe for the moment. As for Nabooru, Ganondorf holds her captive."

The Sages gasped and Ruto's jaw dropped.

"Impossible." Impa said, "Ganondorf is dead, dead for good, and his soul is sealed in the Sacred Realm."

"So we would like to think." Rauru replied sitting forward, "but he has escaped, and has brought forth others with him. Yes Ganon is not alone."

"Then-then Link will need help." Saria said, "he can't defeat Ganondorf and his team alone."

"He's not alone." Dauriana pointed out, "he has all of us and his friends."

"Yes, but we are not allowed to interfere with their lives." Ruto sighed, "Link really is on his own, all the other people hate him."

"Not the Princess." Saria pushed back her banges, "she will be there to help him."

Impa nodded. "Yes, and we can help him by figuring out who is causing all of this trouble. Obvious it is the King Of Evil, but we need to find who else is involved."

A wave of muttering agreement spread through out the room.

"Well?" said Dauriana standing, "what are we waiting for?"

Nabooru placed a wet cloth over Link's back, the wound had been healed by magic by the looks of it, but when Ganondorf had threw him down into the dungeon it had reopened and blood trickled slowly down his back, soaking his newly black tunic red.

Link groaned and open his eyes. He smelled damp stone and decayed plants. Darkness clouded his vision. He tried to sit up, but was forced back down with a jab of pain.

"Don't fight it." Nabooru's voice was like a light in the bleak darkness, and Link sighed with relief, "you'll only make it worse." the Gruedo's voice continued.

"Nabooru? boy am I glad to see-uh hear you, are you ok?" Link asked and winced as Nabooru cleaned the cut.

"I'm fine, but we're gonna be in here for quite some time kid." she muttered.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Link said boldly and tried sitting up again. This time, Nabooru pushed him down and told him to stay still. The next sound Link herd was a rip and he felt strong arms wrapped a soft bandage around his back and chest.

"Ok," Nabooru sighed, "now you can sit up." Link rose slowly and squinted to see in the dim light. He could make out a faint outline of the Spirit Sage, but at least it was better then nothing.

"Where are we?" he questioned.

"Ganon's hideout." Nabooru answered.

"Oh, the old one hu?"

"No, the new one, on Death Mountain Crater."

Link was confused. "The new one? but I thought-"

"Ganon's not as dead as we would like him to be." Nabooru cut him off and leaned her back against the wall, "it's about time you woke up. You've been asleep for two days, you were starting to scare me."

"Two days?" Link exclaimed, "aw, man, who knows what's happened in that amount of time. We gotta get out of here."

Nabooru shook her head. "You've got a lot of spunk kid, but this place's impossible to climb out of, trust me, I've tried."

"Well, that's because you don't have a nifty item I like to call a Hook-Shot." Link stood and fumbled underneath the secret compartment beneath his shield. To his astonishment, his shield was gone! Link gasped and touched his hands to his back, no shield, not even a sword sheath! He also noticed that his hands were bare, were was the Golden Gantlets? His bag of weapons was gone to. That meant his boomerang, switch hook, hook-shot, bow, arrows, bottles of milk, (for snackage) cane of Sameria, Roc's feather, sling shot, lens of Truth, megaton hammer, hover boots, the Master Sword! Everything! Gone!

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Link cried as he fumbled blindlessly in the dark. Nabooru raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently you don't have it etheir."

"I don't believe this!" Link screamed, "all of my stuff is missing! And," he glared at his chest, "and I'm wearing black!"

"Well, you don't think they weren't gonna take your weapons away did you?" Nabooru stated matter-of-factly, "as for the change of wardrobe, your dark side stole your clothes and gave you his. From the looks of it."

"My what?" Link asked in disbelief. Nabooru sighed.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't met him. He's the one who's been causing all the ruckus. He killed my people! He murdered the Zora Immortal and he's walking around in your clothes and your shoes and I bet you he's going for the Princess next."

Nabooru's last comment hit Link like a stone in the stomach. Oh my gosh Zelda! I didn't even think about her! Link cursed under his breath and paced back and forth. "So, let me get this straight. Ganon's alive, I have a dark half now, thousands of Greudos are dead, and hundreds of Zoras are on the way, and everyone thinks it's me going around killing everybody and now the whole kingdom probably wants to kill me themselves, and I'm stuck in this dungeon and can't do a thing about it, is that right?"

Nabooru nodded. "That's about the size of it"

"Don't I ever catch a break?" Link sat down and put his head in his hands. He sighed and gazed up at the sky. A clear window let some light show through, and it mocked him with it's unreachable altitude. Nabooru stood and started patting the walls, then pushing them with all of her strength.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

"Trying to see if there's a loose brick." Nabooru answered, leaning against another cold block.

"You haven't tried that yet?" Link exclaimed, Nabooru shrugged.

"I was in a daze." she said simply. Link snorted and started touching the walls with her. They seemed to search for what felt like hours and not one brick had budged.

"Man, this is so primitive." Link sighed and Nabooru turned to him.

"You have a better way of doing it?''

Link nodded. "If I had my sword, I could bang it against the wall until it sounded hollow, then blow it up with a bomb or Bombchu." Nabooru put her hand to her hips.

"Well, that would be nice," she said dryly, "if you had your weapons!"

"Point." The Hylian and Greudo continued to pat the walls and Nabooru shrieked as her hand touched something fury. A large rat hissed angrily and scurried up the walls, and squeezed into a narrow crack above. Link shook his head and stepped back, giving up. He nearly slipped as his boot slid across the wet floor.

"Hey...water!" Link exclaimed. Nabooru waved her hand franticly in disgust.

"Yeah, it makes everything smell in here...Link? what are you doing?"

Link had gotten on his knees and followed the trail of water until he reached the back end of the cell. The dark corner made him feel uncomfortable so he never trailed back there until now. He was glad that he had. A small spring of water oozed from a large crack in the wall. He informed of Nabooru of his findings.

"That's great kid," Nabooru sighed, "unfortunately I'm not thirsty."

"No! don't you see?" Link said standing, "if there's water, there must be a spring where it's coming from, and the only spring of water on Death Mountain is inside Dongono's Cavern, it's a hot spring. So if we blow this rock away, and follow the water trail, it'll led us out of the Black Tower."

"Your right!" Nabooru gasped, "two problems though, one: we don't have anything to blow it up with, two: if we do blow it up, then we're gonna be swallowing some heck of a tsunami."

Link snorted, of course the Sage was right, but they weren't going to get anywhere if they just stayed here and waited to starve to death. Link stared at his bare hands, then glanced back up at the wall.

"Well, they may have stolen my weapons," he replied, "but they haven't stolen my magic!" Link bent down at waste level and pounded the ground with his fist, "Goddess of power, Oracle of Seasons, grant me the power of Din's fire!" As Link words filled the cavern, the Triforce mark on his left hand began to glow a bright yellow and flooded the room with light. Nabooru shielded her eyes as a red and orange flames licked up Link's sides, and surrounded him.

"Are you insane?" she shouted, "we'll drown if you break through those walls!"

"Gotta take the chance." was Link's last reply and with one loud scream he released the fire around his body which spread out in several directions. The wind whipped Nabooru's red hair around her body and ruffled Link's blonde bangs. The fire shot toward the wall, and a faint explosion could be herd. Soon all was silent for awhile and Link immediately stood and put his hands together and started to chant another spell. His words were lost in Nabooru's ears as the crack spread and raced upward...

and burst open.

Water flooded the tight room with lung crushing force, and Nabooru's screams were drowned as her mouth was filled with water. The deluge swept her off her feet and carried her through an incredible twisting current until Nabooru didn't know which direction was up. The pounding sound of rushing liquid drummed dully in her ears and her lungs burned with the lack of oxygen. Slowly her vision dimmed and she was just about to pass out when a firm arm grabbed her hand.

Nabooru was snapped awake as she saw a blue glow surrounded her arm, being transferred by Link. Soon a protective blue crystal surrounded her and she gasped as her lungs filled with air. Link's hands gripped onto the outside and the water forced them through the opening Link had blasted in the wall.

If Nabooru had ever seen darkness, she had never seen anything like this. No light shown at all, everything was pitch black. She couldn't even see her own nose in front of her face, let alone search for Link. She could only float helplessly in her blue shield and pray he made it out. The current carried her swiftly down a winding path and suddenly she felt herself being shot up toward the surface.

Everything seemed to slow down then and the brown jagged cliffs that served as walls in Donongo's Cavern came into view. Nabooru twisted her body left and right to catch sight of Link. She saw him, floating a little ways in the water on his back, bobbing up and down lifelessly. She pounded on the crystal covering rapidly.

"Link! Link! can you hear me? Link!" she called, but to no avail. The Hero of Time made no movement. Frustrated, Nabooru used a bit of her own magic, to blast the blue substance that held her captive away. She swam over to the Hylian and pulled him onto dry land.

She shook him violently and pounded on his chest.

"Wake up you blasted kid!" Nabooru screamed through gritted teeth. She punched him in the chest five times until Link's eyes snapped open and he sat forward suddenly, spitting out mouthfuls of water. Nabooru slapped him no the back until his coughs ceased.

"Thanks" Link breathed, and Nabooru slapped him over the head.

"You idiot! You could've killed us! Then what hope would we have to save Hyrule? We could've died! DIED!" she shouted. Link rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow, oh, could've, should've would've, but we didn't, and that's the important thing." he shot back. Nabooru was prepared for one of his well known smart remarks, but she wasn't prepared for that. She decided to let the subject drop.

"Now what?" she asked instead.

"You're asking me?" Link questioned getting to his feet, "I don't know, I guess we just find our way back to the top." He ran his fingers through his hair, "I haven't been here in so long...Hey look! a latter! Let's follow it and see where it leads."

Nabooru shrugged. "It's better then waiting to be cooked alive I suppose."


	8. In Which Identies are Revealed

Isa: This authors note goes out to Sadden Soul. Thank you so much for taking the time to review and read this fic. Your like the only one who reads it. So I especailly thank you very much. I'm glad you like my betrayal (sp?) of Dark Link. I lurv him! I update this story mainly because of you. Thank you so much for everything!

**Chapter Eight: In Which Identities are Revealed**

Finally, Sheik stepped onto the hard soil of Death Mountain Crater. A pool of hot lava gurgled below and a long, rickety rope bridge stretched from one end of the chasm to the other. The heat was over whealming! Sweat drenched Sheik's tight blue tunic and pants, and a Kessee flew overhead. Link merely stood with his arms crossed looking sullen. A distraught look in his eyes.

"Should we cross?" Sheik asked, and Link turned slowly to him. A sharp tingle of fear and cold raced up Sheik's spine as he did so, and he was even more uncomfortable then he had been before. All of the long trip Link had been acting strange, ever since that battle on the trail. If it were anybody else Sheik might have thought that he'd snapped from the pressure and gruesome sights of war, but Link wasn't just anybody. He had seen many things that a person should not have seen, young or old, and it was a wonder to some that the Hero had not gone insane.

Until now, thought Sheik bitterly remembering the Gruedos. Link uncrossed his arms and gazed into the boiling pool of red liquid.

"I suppose it's safe enough." he said finally, gazing at the rope bridge.

"You 'suppose'?" Sheik repeated, "you never suppose, you guess." Now the Sheikah's eyes were open that this was not the Link of the Triforce that he knew. Link never used fancy language or very high vocabulary for that matter. He never used words like suppose.

The imposter Link shrugged. "Then I guess we'll cross," he said flatly and stood behind Sheik, "you go first."

"Afraid?" Sheik inquired, narrowing his eyes steadily.

Dark Link drew his lips into a thin line. The Sheikah suspects, he thought to himself, well, he'll never guess.

"Fine, I'll go first." Link said coldly and stepped onto the rope bridge and placed his hands along the sides for balance. The bridge swayed and creaked under his weight and only swayed more as Shiek got on. Dark Link glanced behind him and the boy stared frightfully at the ground. Dark Link sneered, when the time came he would enjoy doing away with him.

And he would do it with the power of the Master Sword.

The two continued on and Sheik cringed every time the bridge would sway. Bubbles would grow and burst in the crater below and ooze out steaming liquid. Sheik tried to ignore the heat, but it was difficult. He wished that he had a heat resisting tunic as Link had, which surprised him that he hadn't put it on yet. Link still wore the same old green tunic, and it didn't appear to be so much as damp! while Sheik's shirt was soaked.

I don't know how he does it, Sheik sighed and shook his head. Link glanced over his shoulder.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No." Sheik replied firmly.

"Certain?"

"Positive."

A smile crossed Link's lips, a smile that was not his own usual welcoming smile, but a sinister and evil one. It made Sheik shiver.

"Pity," Link muttered, "only fools are positive."

Sheik narrowed his eyes and felt for his dagger that was tucked away in his belt.

"All right you!" he shouted over the ragging lava bursts, "I know you're not really Link, so who are you? and what do you want?"

The figure laughed, and Sheik tightened his grip on the hilt of the dagger, ready to draw it and use it if necessary.

"You're quite clever for a novice," he mocked and turned to face Sheik, his eyes burning with the flame of vengeance and insanity, "took you awhile, but then again I suppose it would have. True I am not really Link of the Triforce of Courage, but I can pass off as him. Obviously." The grin on his face grew wider and Sheik took a step back.

"You know I always wondered why you keep you're face hidden like that, what are you hiding? Since even Link can't figure it out, your identity is unknown to me as well, but I know you're not really Sheikah, as you appear to be."

Sheik's eyes widened and Dark Link drew the Master Sword out of it's sheath. He ran his hand over the smooth hilt and long blade. He smiled, feeling the power beneath it's surface gave him great joy.

"I can see now why Link treasures this sword so much," Dark Link continued, "so much power in such a simple thing. I wonder what capabilities it has... I guess I'll just have to find out on you."

Dark Link lunged forward and aimed for Sheik's chest area, but Sheik had blocked it with his dagger, and switched quickly to his sword. Dark Link swung under and over, attempting to knock Sheik off balance. He succeeded.

Sheik fell to the ground, his elbow sliding through the wood in the bridge, but he rolled away just in time as Dark Link stabbed downward.

Sheik began to circled him, although there wasn't much room to maneuver, and he would have to finish his attacker off quickly. The wood was beginning to break under the pressure. Dark Link sensed Sheik's attack as he tried to slice his side, and he brought his sword downward with his back hand to block.

Metal scrapped on metal as Sheik put all of his strength to force Dark Link's weapon downward, his whole focus on this one attack. Dark Link took advantage of this and brought his leg upward, kicking Sheik in the shines. Sheik cried out in pain and let his guard down, and Dark Link struck several times, slicing Sheik's side and chest.

He yelped and fell to the ground once again, his sword slipping from his hands and plunging into the lava below. It sizzled and steamed as the boiling rock ate the sharp metal alive. Dark Link laughed again.

"What an amateur," he sneered, bringing the Master Sword level with Sheik's throat, the sword itself glowing a bright orange, "where did you learn to sword fight? In the Fairy Forest?"

"Don't mock me," Sheik warned boldly, "for sword fighting may be my weakness, but I am strong in other areas."

"I'm sure," Dark Link sneered, "fair well young Sheikah, I'll be obliged to tell Link about your fate." The firey sword barreled down on Sheik, but was stopped dead in it's tracks as a blue crystal barrier protected him.

The failed attack sent a wave of pain through Dark Link's arms and chest and he cried out and fumbled back. Sheik rose chanting, the crystal barrier still glowing bright around his body, "Goddess of courage, Oracle of Secrets, grant me the power of Feora's Wind!"

His hands reached up, and a green mist swirled around the Sheikah, then he pointed his hands forward and the green mist hurtled towards Dark Link, the furious wind breaking the the bridge to shreds. Dark Link yelled as he slipped through the wood and held on for his life.

Sheik made his way steadily toward him, Dark Link glared up at him, fire burning in his eyes.

"That was impossible! How could you cast Feora's Wind? The only ones who posses that magic is-" his eyes widened, Sheik smiled.

"Until just a few moments ago I didn't know your identity etheir, and I still don't, but since you've already guessed who I am, the truth might as well be revealed.'' Sheik pulled his white bandana down off his face, blue eyes twinkling, he took off his hat, and long blond hair fell into place behind his back.

Princess Zelda stood before Dark Link, in Sheikah clothing.

"How? how?" Dark Link fumbled for words and Zelda reached down and grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him up onto the bridge. She clenched her hands into a fist and jabbed at his jaw and nose. Then she stripped off Link's shield and sword sheath and Master Sword from his clutches. She magically stripped him Link's tunic, and hat, and and left him standing there in a white undershirt. She also took away his Golden Gantlets, and sack of Link's weapons.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Zelda screamed, "you mess with one of my friends, you mess with everyone! Especially me! Now is there anything you would like to say before I end you're pathetic life?" She pointed the Master Sword at his chest.

Dark Link laughed, and Zelda thrusted the blade forward, Dark Link disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, his laughs fading in the background. Zelda looked around her but there was no sign of the imposter, or whether or not she had truly killed him.

"Hey!" a small high pitched voice called from above, "Listen!" Zelda quickly pinned up her hair and wrapped the bandana around her mouth and nose. She slipped her hat back on just as Navi the fairy swooped down and hovered by her ear.

"Sheik! Link's in trouble, he's trapped somewhere in the Black Tower we have to help him!" she shouted. Sheik gathered Link's things and placed them all in a sack he had secretly, yet magically conjured up.

"And save him we shall!" he cried and raced upward along the bridge forgetting his fear of falling through.

Link pushed with all of his strength up on the loose trap door that blocked their way to the topside of Dongongo's Cavern, it was difficult, seeing as he did not have the power of his gloves to back him up. He pulled himself up onto the hard musty ground and rolled over onto his back panting heavily.

"I am so getting sick of this." he muttered. Nabooru climbed out and stood beside him, glaring towards the top of the mountain that only lay a few miles ahead of them. The rope bridge leading up to the Black Tower stood out against the bright colored sky, like a dark beacon. As she stared closer the Greudo's eyes widened. A boy, no more then Link's age sped across the bridge, some pieces falling behind him.

"Link! look!" Nabooru pointed and Link blinked.

"Sheik? what's he doing here?" Link squinted to get a better view. He spied a big sack hanging over his shoulder, a blue tip with wings and a bright diamond stuck out.

"He's got my sword!" Link shouted and sped down the slope, "and I bet my other weapons too! Hurry up Nabooru!''

Nabooru shook her head in dismay but followed Link down the slope. They ran along side the lava's edge, Nabooru's legs pumping to keep up with Link.

"Sheik! Sheik!" Link called, still running and waving his arms frantically, "Sheik!"

The boy on the rope bridge reached the other side and turned to the calling of his name. His eyes widened with joy and relief as he saw Link and his companion.

"Thank Din, your all right!" Sheik yelled over the bubbling lava, "I thought I had lost you back there!"

"Same here!" Link shouted back, "but that doesn't matter now."

"Oh, Link! I have all your weapons for you, and your rightful clothes!" Sheik said holding up his sack. Link smiled.

"I knew it! and I'm glad too, black just isn't my thing."

"I agree," Nabooru spoke up, "in that attire you look just like that killer."

"I do not think we will be seeing him again," Sheik sighed, and set the sack down in the dirt, "I took care of him, at least I hope so."

Link nodded firmly then gazed up at Sheik.

"Sheik! throw me my hookshot! Then Nabooru and I can get over there to you!" Sheik nodded and opened the bag. A faint sound of clanking metal could be herd as he shuffled around in it's contents.

"That's it! That's it!" Navi cried circling a strange handle with a chain and spear head attached to it. Sheik pick it up and turned it over in his hands. Link raised his own and prepared to catch it as Sheik chugged it towards him.

When the weapon had landed safely in his hands, Link unwove the chain and glanced at Nabooru.

"Ok, listen. Grab onto me, and hold on tight, this'll be fun." Link slipped his hand through the handle and Nabooru slipped her hands around his waist. Sheik squelched slightly. Link aimed towards the rope bridge and flicked his wrist so that the spear head shot forward and latched onto the ropes. Instantly Nabooru and Link were pulled off their feet and hurtled towards the bridge. When they were safely on, Link quickly unlatched the hookshot and wove the chain back in. He and Nabooru ran quickly to the other side for safety, just as the last of the boards fell through.

"Well, there's no use in coming back that way." Link muttered.

"Well deal with that latter, right now we have Ganondorf to take care of!" Nabooru shouted sharply, "now hurry up and change, arm yourself or whatever you have to do, but we need to move on."


End file.
